1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block connector having a plurality of housings disposed substantially one over another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a known block connector is shown in FIG. 12. This block connector is constructed by placing three connector housings "a" one over another. The rear half of the upper surface of each housing "a" is opened so that wires can be connected with unillustrated terminal fittings mounted in the housing "a". The upper housings "a" in each pair of adjacent housings "a" to be placed one over another are provided with lock portions "b" at front and rear ends of the opposite side surfaces, and the lower housings "a" in each pair of adjacent housings are provided with lock projections "c" so as to conform to the lock portions "b". When the respective housings "a" are placed one over another, the lock portions "b" are elastically engaged with the lock projections "c" of the housings "a" located below, with the result that the housings "a" are connected with each other for assembly into an integral block connector.
In the case that the block connector is disassembled for the maintenance, the lock portions "b" are disengaged from the lock projections "c" using a jig and the housings "a" are separated from each other.
In the above known block connector, since the lock means for holding the housings "a" connected are exposed on the outer surfaces of the housings "a", the lock portions "b" may be deformed or damaged if, for example, the block connector is struck against an other member. Further, the lock means bulge out from the side surfaces of the connector, making the connector wider as a whole.
To solve the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a block connector provided with improved lock means.